The princess and the maid
by blackprinses7
Summary: AU. Tutu never said that she would be a perfect maid. She did not want to fall in love with the prince. She did not ask for the princess pity. And she definitely wasn't waiting for some knight to come and save her. Tutu/Lohengrin Rue/Siegfried /on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"You've been chosen to be the kings new personal maid. You'll live in the palace and be there 24 hours a day." "But father …" "No buts you know what happened to the last maid of the king? She married his cousin! Some say even the queen was once just a maid. And it pays a lot, you'll be treated very nicely, really daughter , I'm sure of it. So stop whining and start packing." I know my mother would've stopped my father if she was still alive. I love my dad but since mom died he has become as cold as a rock. And so I started packing.

Two weeks later I arrived at the kings house. I was brought here by an old man in a carriage. Wow, the building was amazing, it was a castle without the towers. When I first saw the garden I was totally amazed, there were flowers everywhere, really very beautiful. A girl was dancing beautifully while watering them. The gate opened and there were like thousands of people waiting for me, all butlers and maids, even the head-cook was. Two women (middle-aged) dragged me with them. "You're late, we are all waiting for the young master to arrive. And you're late, I don't like people who are late. Alright let's dress you up." I was stunned by this women, she was going on and on, about: like they called him 'The young master'. I must say I liked the costumes, short (but not to short) blue dresses with golden trimmings.

I though the people were waiting for _me_. What a disappointment. Now I was waiting with them. Waiting for the young (well, my aged) master. When he arrived everyone felt silent. He was amazing his white /blond wavy hair was bound together and his smile was sweet like honey. "I'm back", he smiled, "So where is our new flower maid, I would like to meet her". Another man came out of the carriage. He had dark green eyes, black hair until his shoulders, but not too short to bind together. He looked cold. He met my gaze for only a second, and I had chills. "You've heard the prince, now, bring her here". The two crazy women pushed me forward. A butler took my hand and let me to the prince. I bowed and waited for permission to raise my head. "Please look up, we are all family here ". I looked in to his beautiful blue eyes and blushed. The man on the left of the prince grunted. Damn, those chills. The prince took my hand and k-k-k-kissed it, making me blush even more. "You're name please?". "Tutu" I answered quickly. "You look as beautiful as the flowers in my garden", he smiled.

I was brought to my room by a very young butler maybe my age, maybe younger. "So your room is aaaaall way in the back. Look there it is". It really would take some time to get there every day. "Dinner for the staff is at seven. But", the boy hesitated ,"the prince wants you to eat dinner with them so….. Be there in an half hour, that's around 6", the boy looked at me and blushed, "I'll walk with you if you want". The mini butler looked hopeful. "Alright I'll see you in half an hour then", he said, he smiled, and ran off. Less than a half hour the boy was back. I wore a more fancy dress now. He blushed. "I'm Thomas, by the way". "I'm Tutu, nice to meet you. What is the prince his real name?", I dared to ask. The boy looked disappointed "His name is Siegfried". "And his friend, you know the one with the scary eyes?". "Well, he is not only his friend but also his closest knight. His name is Lohengrin and I don't like him". I agreed "Well, what are we waiting for I'm starving let's go".

The table was wonderful, it's was a long wooden table with real silver cutlery. The people all looked lovely and music was played by a small orchestra. I felt like a queen. Another butler brought me to my seat and the little one hurried out of the room. Everyone stood as the prince walked in. He had changed his clothes in something more suitable and wore a golden pendant. He raised his glass and started to speak. "I'm happy to be back, I've spoken to my father and I can assure you that the Queen of Holland and I have come to the conclusion that our countries will combine as one. This will happen as soon as my marriage to her daughter Rue is completed. I can hereby announce that Rue will be joining our household in about one week. I trust all of you to treat her with respect and care for her as much as you all care for me". The women next to me cried. The little butler had told me that only the special staff had been invited. The prince smiled "I would also like to think of this dinner as a welcomes dinner to my new maid, may her working here be as pleasant as possible. Please stand, dear Tutu so we can take a better look at you". Ooo god, he said my name in front of everyone and asked me to stand. My legs were trembling as I slowly rose and grew taller than the others. I bowed my head, everyone was looking at me as if they were waiting for me to say something. So I said the only thing that I could come up with "I'm verrrrry pleased to be here, sir". The guy next to the prince snorted, it was that stupid knight. "You may sit", the knight said with a small smile on his face. I hate him. The prince gave me an encouraging smile. "I hope we will see you around". I heard the maids at the table hold their breath. Something told me, that he didn't say that to everyone.

After dinner I asked Thomas to guide me to the bathroom. Some maids were already inside. "Did you hear what the prince said?" "I simply refused to hear it" "And that to someone like her" "I know she's not even that pretty". "The guts she had, speaking to the prince directly" "Did no one tell her what to say? Poor girl". "I guess that's my fault", Thomas whispered next to me. "Yeah that was indeed stupid of you, little butler" said another person next to me. Who? It was a small girl with green-like short hair. "You have to go to the toilet, right?" The girl pulled my hand and dragged me in the toilets. "Jealousy is such an ugly thing, isn't it, girls?" The small girl said to the maids in the toilet. "Majesty" they said and bowed. "Now, now, hush go away, go gossip somewhere else" the girl said and the maids ran away. " I'm sorry I didn't know, your Majesty" I apologized. "It's quite alright, I happen to like your performance at dinner" said the little sister of the prince. "I'm a busy princess, so I have to go now, if anyone asks I was never here", she smiled and disappeared.

Thomas looked like he felt really bad. "Don't feel bad, thanks to you, I got to meet the princess" "Who scolded me", he coldly answered. "Why IS she such a busy person?" the butler shrugged "Because she always runs away from her guard, Karon". "Poor guy" I said laughing.

I shared my room with three other maids. There was a dark brown one with glasses, who remind me of Lohengrin, a blond smiling one with long curly hair and a girl with pink hair. "You must be the new maid" the blonde took my hands in hers . "I'm Lilie, that's Pike and the one with the glasses…" "I'm Malen, Lilie will you please remember my name already". "Sorry" she said and pulled a funny face. She looked at the stars on their uniform. Malen and Lilie had 3 stars and Pike 2. I looked for stars on my uniform. "If you're looking for the stars they'll be given to you next week, they'll first check your quality" Malen said to me.

But I got the stars sooner than expected. 5 stars, personal maid rank. "O My Gosh", Lilie said "Impossible", Pike whispered. And Malen left the room. "You'll have to compete against 5 other maids to become the prince his personal maid. Do you know how amazing that is?" Pike looked jealous.

Only I wasn't supposed to become the prince's personal maid I had to become hers;

The soon to be princess of our country was beautiful, she had black long hair in a pony tail and wore a beautiful Bordeaux dress. When she arrived the prince came to get her, talked with her and then brought her to the chosen maids. He smiled "Chose one", he said cheerfully. "I like her", she pointed at me. "Me?" "Yes dear" the princess answered. "I have chosen" she said smiling at me "Bring me to my room please" "O-O-Of course Madame" I stuttered. The princess was not only beautiful but also very friendly. She didn't say much while I guided her to her room. She took a bath and I unpacked her things "It's a gorgeous castle" she said when I was dressing her for the ball that was being held that evening. "You'll borrow a dress of mine" she commanded and together we found two dresses that were absolutely stunning. "The prince told me his friend 'Lohengrin' is coming to pick us up". What? Great the first one to see me in my white dress with a red diamond necklace would be that stupid knight. Her hair was really soft and she wore it down and she was dressed in a dark green dress with golden earrings and a golden necklace. "How do I look?", she asked and I only had to tell her the truth "Perfect" I said.

The knight was exactly on time as he knocked on the door. I opened it. He looked surprised. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "It was your job to get the princess ready on time, so where is she?" I had the nerve to stick out my tong before the princess walked into the room. "You look lovely" He said and bowed. "You can escort me to the prince" she said as she offered her hand. He kissed it and made her blush. I didn't like it somehow. Right before the prince and princess were to be announced. The prince took her arm and the knight took mine. I tried not to mind it so much. We came up first, some people held their breath. I saw other people whispering about me and trembled "Try not to mess this up" the knight whispered. "Sure, sure" I grunted and smiled to the people in the room. I listened to the gossip.

"They look amazing together, don't you think" "She is so pure and he is so dark" "Do you think she's his fiancé?" I blushed and hoped Lohengrin didn't listen to them. The last step, and safe. Phew, I signed, Lohengrin raised an eyebrow, was he surprised that it went well? And I looked at the prince and the princess. "Absolutely beautiful" "Match made in heaven" "They truly deserve each other". I couldn't agree more. "Can you dance?" the dark person next to me asked as the orchestra started to play. I nodded, why I have no idea. Everyone started to dance. "You must not forget your place" the knight said. "I know, but this ball feels like a fairytale". "Just don't get used to it". Cold hearted bast… But as he pulled me closer I'd forgotten what he said. He was a fast dancer and seemed surprised that I could match his steps. We danced longer than normal, it took us four songs before someone stole me away. Now I danced with someone I didn't know. Maids weren't allowed to dance, only personal maids, so all the others looked very jealous as I passed them. Lohengrin didn't dance with anyone else. I danced with seven maybe eight people. And then the prince came up to me "Will you dance with me, dear Tutu?" How could I refuse? I was to stunned to speak and only nodded my head a little. We danced. I saw Lohengrin dancing with the princess. The princess had a hard time catching up. Just before the next song she fainted. The prince let go of me instantly and rushed over to his princess. "She is exhausted" I heard myself say. The prince lifted her and carried her to her room.

The knight and I had to wait outside while the doctor was with the princess in her room. "My fault, I went to fast", Lohengrin spoke softly "even you, who hasn't even gotten dance lessons could keep up with me" He sat down. "It's not your fault, she's my mistress I should have noticed, but I was to busy living a fairytale, besides my father thought it was important for me to learn ballet" I tried to comfort him as I sat down next to him. He looked at me in the way it would make any woman's heart skip a beat. We stood when the doctor came out "She's fine, she just needs some rest".

Let me tell you to take care of a sick princess is not fun. It's very _very_ trying. I had to go to meetings in her place and report to her what was said. The prince looked surprised when he saw me instead of his fiancé handling the tea party. The tea party was being held to get to know the prince his mother, sister en his three cousins. Because my master couldn't attend the party she told me to go instead. She told me to look beautiful and to listen to what was to be expected of a princess of our country.

"I'm supposed to pick you up" the little butler smiled. I signed, time to go. As we walked he informed me of the things I was supposed to do. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "Oi ballet girl" a dark voice said "I'll take it from here, little guy". I was stared at by Lohengrin. "I can't believe they let you do this" he murmured. I still don't like him. Even though he did have a soft spot.

"Well, what else could she do? After dancing with you, she is way to tired to do anything", it hurt him, HA, strike one. "Hmm", he just said, "we're here" he pointed at a big silver door. Even the doors in the castle were beautiful. "I'll stay with you in case something goes wrong", did he really expect me to fail? What an arrogant man. "Tutu!", the prince his sister hugged me, "I'm a bit happy that the princess send you instead of coming herself" she whispered in my ear. "Uzura, you shouldn't say such a thing", an older, but jet still beautiful woman said. She had the longest and lightest green hair I have ever seen. She also wore a pendent. Okay, Thomas had told me about her, she was the prince his second cousin. "You look beautiful darling", said the Queen, she has long white hair and wore a small crown. It was a huge complement. I bowed "Thank you, for your complements, but I don't deserve them I'm only here as a substitute". "We know", a cold voice said, a short woman with dark brown purple hair and brownish eyes smiled at me. She was the one I should look out for the most, the prince's first cousin, Aurora.

I told Pike and Lilie the whole story, but maybe I shouldn't have. "It's a love fourangle" Squealed Lilie, "Oh how tragically romantic , the prince fell in love with an unknown princess, while princess Rue is in love with the prince and sir Lohengrin is in love with Rue, now only if we knew who the unknown princess was…" she trailed off continuing to talk about love battles and unrequited love. I sighed, if only I knew, I could understand why Rue was behaving the way she was for a few days now. She let all her maids spy on the prince and some of them even on that stupid knight. Of course the prince had actually noticed me. I was standing in the corner while watching him practice his dancing, not that it matters but the knight was there too. Sometimes I felt him gazing at me and I got chills. Not a friendly gaze. And strangely he didn't ask me to leave. Stranger even he told the prince I was also an amazing dancer. I told him that, that was only because he was leading with such a strong moves that I just had to keep up to survive. Alright I guess that was a bit mean of me. The knight had narrowed his eyes. The prince actually laughed at this and it made my heart beat faster. He told his knight that he had already danced with me once but if I was willing he would certainly like to dance with me some other time. This made me blush and I somehow managed to excuse myself and run away.

I first wrote this story with total different characters but when I finished PT I thought well maybe I could use their alter ego's for my story, so here you go. I'm from Holland so sorry for the immense typos I made. Maybe someone could like, idk, help me with the grammer in the story. So yeah, a little feedback would help. I got the idea from Poetoffire go and read her: **Turn loose the heaven within. **It's amazing.

My first story in English **ever**; please be nice.

O and maybe you recognize these characters:

Freya, Tutu, Siegfried, Lohengrin ,Karon, Uzura (and her cousin Edel XD), Pike and Lilie and The Queen (who has the narrator's voice) and….. Aurora (who is based on everyone's favorite bookworm! I wonder if anyone has actually noticed this).

**_They're all not mine. Just like the anime/manga : Princess Tutu isn't! _**

Couples: LohengrinxTutu (yeah Fakir and Ahiru= love)

SiegfriedxTutu

LohengrinxRue (well maybe just a few 'friendship' hints)

SiegfriedxRue (although my Rue is, like, a bit OOC)

Maybe some ThomasxUzura ( well now, Thomas still has a crush on Tutu)


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day I gave the princess the notes I made during the tea party. "Thank you", she said smiling "the doctor says I only need a week rest before I can go back to my daily duties". I nodded. "Anything you want me to do or get for you?". "Not at the moment, I guess it's your day off today", she said. A day off, I didn't know a day off would make me so happy, but as I left the room I felt my face lit up and I stretched my arms. Now, what should I do today. "Going somewhere?", damn didn't that knight guy ever rest. "As you might want to know, today is my day off", I smiled happily, I looked in his dark eyes. His face flushed for some reason. "So.. what are you going to do today?", he seemed really interested. "I was thinking of going to the garden, take a look at the flowers and such". "I'll join you" "Why?" "I've got nothing better to do". Sigh, did I really think he was coming just to keep me company.

"The sun sure is hot today" I tried to make a conversation. "No need for small talk" he answered. I shrugged, I only came to see the flowers in the first place. I noticed someone standing under a tree. I looked a bit closer. The person fell. Now I was running towards him "Hello there. Are you okay?" I yelled. "Ooh my poor heart" the guy looked a bit, well, weird. I turned around and saw that Lohengrin was gone. The guy saw me and walked towards me. " Ooh all this beauty, it hurts my heart, oui, this is where I belong?" he gave me a rose "Don't you think so my beautiful flower?". I really felt like running away. " Madame, your beauty is almost as beautiful as me, très bien, we should marry" He knelt down on one knee, and made some crazy gesture with his hands. Okay time to run away. Who was that guy anyway?

I found Lohengrin on the other side of the garden, he was talking with Malen, and he was smiling. Gasp, shock. Malen waved at me. "Where did you go?" Lohengrin asked with a devilish smile. I narrowed my eyes. "You bastard, you knew, you knew about the crazy guy and you ran away leaving me there, how dare you!" I know this sounded a bit unfair. Malen smiled "I see, you met Femio didn't you?" Femio ne? Weird name for a weird guy. "Well I'll see you later then Malen, oo and ballet girl, you might want to lose the attitude". As a response I stuck out my tongue.

Malen was hiding something behind her back. Time to find out what it was. "Hey Malen" I said smiling sweetly "what is it you were showing (to) Fakir?" "N-n-nothing". "So you're not hiding anything?" "N-nope?" It really sounded more like a question. "Prove it, raise your hands please". She did. The book fell to the floor. And I quickly grabbed it. "No please", Malen begged " Don't.." But she was to late. It was a sketchbook. The painting on the first page, showed me, dancing with Lohengrin. I blushed, had I really looked that.. that… happy?" "So sorry" Malen bowed "I mean I made these without asking" "Amazing" I whispered. "So you were at the party?" "Yeah, I was asked to make portraits of the prince and princess, but you and Lohengrin looked so beautiful together". "Thanks? I guess" I gave her a small smile. "Can I have this one?" "No, I'm sorry" Malen looked sad. "Why?" "Because I promised Lohengrin I would give it to him"…

_Ok, guys I'll try to keep writing this story even though I have a lot of work to do. But I really __want to finish this before my birthday sooo… Just a small chapter this time. Thank you guys so much for commenting and liking the story. Love u all!_


End file.
